


Wanted

by takren17



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takren17/pseuds/takren17
Summary: What happens when you realize you're falling for your best friend?





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> For Alexia, please don't stay up too late anymore. HAHAHAHA. Enjoy this story :)
> 
> Also, please listen to these songs while reading:
> 
> Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat  
> Wanted by Hunter Hayes  
> Best friend by Jason Chen

“Lexi! Youngjae’s here!” Lexi’s mom called her from downstairs. Lexi then gets her purse before going down.

“Coming Mom!” Lexi answers before double checking if she looks decent enough to see her best friend. 

Lexi and Youngjae became best friends when they were just 5 year-old kids. Lexi was the new kid in their neighborhood and Youngjae, being the overly hyper kid, approached Lexi first with a lollipop and a funny English “hello my name is Youngjae. What’s your name?” and that was the start of their friendship. 

“Hey yo wazzup Lexi!” Youngjae asked as he hugs Lexi. 

“What is up with you? It’s too early and you’re being too hyper again.” Lexi retorted while returning back his hug. 

“Mom! We’ll be going!” Lexi bid her goodbye before going out with Youngjae. 

“So where are we going today? Is there something you’d like to say that we need to have this ‘urgent bff breakfast’? I should still be sleeping you know.” Lexi says as they walk down the road.

“Later, when we’re settled down.” Youngjae smiles and leads Lexi to their usual breakfast place. 

Once settled, they order their usual favorites (as they normally eat in this restaurant at least twice a month). Lexi noticed Youngjae fidgeting and was nervous about something.

“Spill it Jae. What’s up? Are you dating someone?” Lexi jokingly said, which earned a shocked reaction from Youngjae.

“Uhm actually I’d like to ask you something. Are you free this Saturday? Our music class will be having this mini showcase as part of our project and we’re free to invite friends to watch and I was wondering if you’ll be interested?”

“Of course I will come! I’ll even cancel all of my plans just to watch you, you know. I’ll be your ever supportive best friend.” Youngjae can’t hide his smile. 

“Oh, that’s only if you’re free! I don’t mind if you have other plans. It’s just a simple one.” 

“Why are you so dramatic its only what, 9 in the morning? That’s reserved for late night talks Youngjae. And no, I don’t have any plans. And yes, I will watch you okay? Now let’s eat, our food’s going to get cold.” Lexi assured Youngjae that she’ll be there and won’t miss this for her best friend. 

They finish their breakfast and strolled around the neighborhood before Youngjae drops Lexi off her house. 

*****

It was the day of the showcase and Lexi was all ready to go when the doorbell rang. She opened it and was surprised to see Youngjae at her doorstep.

“Why are you here? I thought you should be at school preparing for your showcase?” Lexi asked as she steps out of their house. 

“I’m just making sure that you’ll arrive safe and sound at the auditorium. I just sneaked out when I finished practicing my part. It’ll just be one song so it’s not that hard.” Youngjae smiled before giving his arm out for Lexi to take. 

Some of their friends often ask them if they’re really not interested in each other as there are times where in they look like a real life couple. It’s natural for them to hold hands in public, to hug in public, and there are even times where in Lexi would kiss Youngjae’s cheek just for the sake of embarrassing Youngjae in front of their friends. But none of them really had meaning for Lexi, but for Youngjae, it’s another story. Youngjae’s been in love with Lexi for more than a year now and he only realized it when Lexi first kissed him on his cheek. 

They arrived at the venue and people are already rushing and panicking when they saw Youngjae enter with Lexi. 

“Youngjae! Where were you? Showcase’s about to start and you’re not yet dressed! Oh you must be his plus one? Hello, nice to meet you! I’m Monica! Please get settled down we’re about to start in a few. And you, young man, let’s go.” Lexi was surprised with what happened when they arrived. She did not have enough time to process what happened when Youngjae was pushed towards the backstage. 

It was Youngjae’s turn and that’s when Lexi realized she was the only friend that Youngjae invited. It was also when she realized that only one person can be invited and Youngjae chose her for this instead of his other friends (Jaebum, for example, who also loves music and who helps him with anything music related). 

“Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. For our last song, this will be a duet with my friend. This song has a lot of meaning for both of us and so I hope you all enjoy our simple performance.” Monica said as Youngjae readies himself with his guitar. 

The song starts slowly and it was Youngjae who sang first. He was looking straight into Lexi’s eyes and Lexi felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as some of the audience looked at her as Youngjae continues to sing. 

Lucky I’m in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Youngjae’s stare never wavered even though Lexi looked elsewhere as she’s beginning to feel embarrassed. 

The showcase finished and Lexi congratulated her best friend for the perfect performance. Youngjae, on the other hand, felt as if he showed more emotions than what he should’ve showed Lexi and that made him think whether Lexi has an idea of his feelings for her. 

“We should celebrate! My treat!” Lexi pulls Youngjae out from his classmates. She can’t wait to escape the questioning stares of his classmates (because they know about Youngjae’s feelings for Lexi but she’s too naïve to notice). 

“Why were they looking at me like I’m someone who’s going to eat them all alive?” Lexi asked as they went to their favorite diner. 

“Uhm, I don’t really know? Maybe they’re surprised that I brought my best friend instead of Jaebum hyung. Jaebum’s really popular among them you know. Him being a great producer and all those stuff.” Youngjae answered as he finished ordering food and settled down. For the first time after a long time, he sat down beside Lexi in their booth, which made Lexi wonder what’s with Youngjae’s sudden change of attitude. 

They finish their dinner with their usual bickering and endless story of how their day went, how Youngjae’s preparation for the showcase went. Youngjae dropped her off the front door of their house. She was about to go in when Youngjae stopped her and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you for coming. It was just a simple showcase for the sake of our project but you still came. Thank you.” Youngjae smiled before leaving with red cheeks. Lexi just thought that it was just a friendly gesture. 

*****

Lexi’s been having a bad day and Youngjae doesn’t know how to calm her down. She’s been finishing her research paper and all of a sudden the whole file was corrupted without her saving any back up. It only means that Lexi will start from scratch again. 

“Let me at least help you? Look for your references?” Youngjae tried talking to Lexi but she just started crying again. 

“This is due on Monday and I don’t even know how I’m going to write everything again. I’m just so stupid for relying on this computer and not making a back-up of this file.” Lexi was on the verge of crying again when Youngjae hugged her to calm her down. 

“I’m here to help you. I won’t leave until you were able to recreate your paper. You want me to sing you a song I’ve been practicing for a while now?” Youngjae asked as he cuddled Lexi in his arms. Lexi was still crying when Youngjae started singing. 

You know I’d fall apart without you  
I don’t know how you do what you do  
‘Cause everything that don’t make sense about me  
Makes sense when I’m with you

Lexi stopped crying when she heard the lyrics of the song Youngjae’s singing. For the past few days after the showcase, she noticed the change with how Youngjae treats her. He’s been extra gentle with her, always fetching her and dropping her off, not leaving without kissing her forehead. Which is something that he doesn’t do before. She noticed that whenever he does little things, she feels these weird butterflies on her stomach. Am I falling for my best friend? No, this can’t be, is what she’s been thinking. 

‘Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Youngjae continues to sing and that’s when it hit Lexi hard. She’s already falling fast and there’s no way for her to stop these feelings. She knows that Youngjae only sees her as a friend and the only thing that will stop her from being hurt from this new discovery is if she avoids him for a while. 

“Do you like someone?” Lexi blurts out, cutting Youngjae from his singing. 

“Uhm, yeah I do. I was even planning on confessing to her during the summer break with another song that I’m preparing.” Youngjae smiled while thinking about the person he likes. 

“What is she like?” Lexi asked, knowing very well that this will hurt her, much more than discovering her feelings for her best friend. 

“She’s just a simple girl, who’s always smiling, always laughing. She also supports me with my dream of becoming a music therapist. Always encourages me to do my best. She has the brightest smile that can lighten up the whole neighborhood.” Youngjae continues to tell her more about this girl that he likes and Lexi suddenly zoned out. She know’s very well that she’s not the one that he’s describing. 

Lexi became quiet all of a sudden after Youngjae’s confession about liking someone. She just quietly started making her paper again and Youngjae felt the tense and awkward atmosphere around them. He tried making it light but Lexi was either too concentrated or just not in a good mood that she ignores Youngjae’s attempts. It was almost 5 in the morning when Youngjae decided to come home and leave Lexi to rest before she continues with her paper. 

Youngjae came back at around 5 in the afternoon but was surprised when Lexi’s mom told him that Lexi is not at home. He texted her and waited for her reply but the night passed without him receiving a reply. 

A week has passed with Lexi completely ignoring Youngjae, which confused him because as far as he knows he hasn’t done anything to upset her. The last time that they fought and Lexi did not talk to him for a month was way back when they were still around 8 years old. Lexi saw Youngjae be-friending another girl and she became jealous because they had a promise that they will be best friends forever and no one can replace each other. That was their first and last fight. And now, no matter how hard Youngjae thinks, he can’t think of any reason for Lexi’s weird behavior. 

Two weeks, and still Lexi did not make any attempts to talk to Youngjae. Youngjae feels frustrated because he doesn’t know how he’s going to approach her. He decided to walk along their favorite park to clear his mind when he saw her there, crying. He contemplated whether he will go and comfort her or he will just walk away as if he did not see anything. But then this is also an opportunity to confront Lexi as to why she’s avoiding him.

“Lexi? Why are you crying?” Youngjae approached her slowly. Lexi was shocked as she did not expect to see Youngjae here. 

“None of your business.” Lexi said, her tone is something different from the usual Lexi. 

“Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something? Lexi, please tell me. You know it hurts me to see you cry, to see you avoid me like I’m some plague that can’t go near you.” Youngjae was close to crying. Lexi knows how sensitive Youngjae is when it comes to these things but she still tries to avoid him, even looking elsewhere just to avoid Youngjae’s stare. 

“This has nothing to do with you Jae. It’s just me.” 

“Then why won’t you tell me anything? I thought we were best friends?”

“That’s exactly the point!” Lexi shouted which surprised Youngjae. 

“What is wrong with being best friends? Don’t you like to be my friend anymore? Is that it? More than 10 years of friendship will go down the drain just because you don’t want to tell me what is wrong with being friends with me?” Youngjae’s trying to calm himself. Never has he felt betrayed and hurt with being friends with someone like Lexi. 

“You want to know what’s wrong with that? It’s because I’m in love with my best friend! I’m in love with you Choi Youngjae! And I know I don’t have a chance with you, hell I’m not even close enough with the girl you like, whoever she is. I just, I don’t want to strain our friendship but I don’t know, I can’t help but fall for you.” Lexi confessed. Youngjae just stared at her, not even moving an inch. 

“And I don’t know if we can still bring back our friendship after this confession. But I hope you won’t mind if I try to avoid you until I know that I’m ready to face you without hurting myself.” And with that, Lexi walked out leaving Youngjae to process everything that happened. By the time he realized what Lexi was trying to tell him, it was too late for him to explain himself. But he knows exactly what to do.

A month has passed since the fight between Youngjae and Lexi happened and it’s also the start of the summer break for the two of them. Youngjae planned something special for Lexi since he really wanted to confess to her during the summer break (so that he can wallow in self-pity if she rejects him and won’t miss some classes). Youngjae was able to talk to her parents, asking permission to court her and to serenade her tonight when she’s resting in her room. 

Night has fallen and Youngjae’s as nervous as he was when he sang his song for Lexi (the one he sang during their showcase; which Lexi was not able to get what a slow kid). Jaebum and Mark was there to support Youngjae as he prepares his song for Lexi. 

“Uhm, Lexi. I know you’re in your room. I know I wasn’t able to explain myself the last time that we talked. But I hope that this time, you will hear me out.” Youngjae started.

“I know I told you about the girl that I liked. But let me tell you more about her through this song that I’m going to sing.” Youngjae started playing his guitar when Lexi peaked through her window. 

Do you remember when I said that I’d always be there?  
Ever since we were ten, baby.  
When we were out on the playground playing pretend  
I didn’t know it back then

Now I realize you are the only one  
It’s never too late to show it  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent

I pray for all your love  
Girl, our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
(I must be dreaming)  
This is something like a movie  
And I don’t know how it ends, girl  
But I fell in love with my best friend

That’s when Lexi realized that Youngjae is singing to her. That she’s the girl that Youngjae likes. That she’s the one who captivated his heart. Lexi immediately went down and before Youngjae can finish his song Lexi immediately hugged him.

“You idiot! Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Lexi was already crying when Youngjae looked at her and smiled his big gummy smile.

“I didn’t know how to tell you before. I also don’t want to ruin our friendship but I dropped hints that I like you but you seem to just ignore them. I assumed that you don’t feel the same way.” Youngjae reasoned out. Lexi hit him hard in his chest and laughed. 

“You’re an idiot. But an idiot that I love.” And Lexi kissed him which surprised Youngjae.

“I love you Alexia Nadine, my best friend, and girlfriend.” Youngjae kissed her properly this time. 

“Hmm, that sounds nice, my boyfriend.” Lexi smiled and hugged him again. She never knew that it was possible for a friendship to blossom in to a romantic relationship. And that her feelings for her best friend will be reciprocated.


End file.
